Little Dreams
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Hijikata es un estúpido y un ingenuo, así que pide un deseo cuando sopla las velas. [Hijimitsu]
**Advertencias:** Pre-canon.

* * *

 **LITTLE DREAMS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Mitsuba tiene una forma muy peculiar de andar: con la mirada al frente, la espalda recta y un aire digno en ella a pesar del pequeño y vulgar pueblo en el que vive o sus kimonos remendados. Su sempiterna sonrisa suave, como la de una enamorada en primavera, le hace parecer más encantadora.

Hijikata le sigue el paso tanto como puede para parecer casual, para no ser confundido con un acechador. Le vigila la espalda, le protege con miradas desdeñosas de todo aquel que parece tener malas intenciones con ella y lo hace con éxito. Los hombres huyen lejos de ella, con el rabo entre las piernas, luego de verlo a él, su perro guardián. Le gustaría estar en todo momento a su lado, no confía en los desconocidos que pasan por el pueblo y siempre parecen revolotear a su alrededor.

No confía en nadie que la pueda mirar de la misma manera en que sabe que él la mira.

 **[oOo]**

Ella está parloteando sobre algo con Kondo, algo a lo que Hijikata no le presta mucha atención. Va sobre el pueblo, sobre la vida allí, sobre las personas y sobre la crianza de su hermano menor. Hijikata se dice que no le incumbe, pero en realidad está más concentrado en no desesperar por los 22 centímetros de distancia que hay entre su mano y la de ella.

 _(Se pregunta si puede reducirlos. Si deber_ _ía reducirlos)._

 **[oOo]**

A ella le gustan esas cosas simples y mundanas como caminar en silencio, cortar flores silvestres por el camino, tejer coronas con ellas y mirar las luciérnagas danzar sobre el lago por las noches; sentir la brisa nocturna y contar las estrellas, esconderse con el brillo de la luna. Toushiro nunca se sintió atraído por esas cosas. En realidad, nunca se había detenido a hacerlas pero, cuando se sentó una noche a mirar estrellas con Mitsuba y ella le obligó a acostarse en el pasto a su lado, pudo comprender por qué ella siempre estaba sonriendo.

La vida está hecha de pequeñas cosas después de todo. Pequeños momentos que conforman la felicidad verdadera.

( _Y Mitsuba es pura felicidad encarnada_ ).

 **[oOo]**

No es sólo la manera de caminar de Mitsuba, su forma de reír (tan sencilla, tan contagiosa), resuena en Hijikata una y otra vez. A veces la sueña. Sueña que ella ríe junto a él como lo hace siempre. Pero sueña que sólo ríe por él y para él.

Cuando despierta se siente un completo idiota. Él no es así y ella no está hecha para pasear al lado de un tipo como él.

 **[oOo]**

A Mitsuba le gusta estar alrededor de Hijikata, sin embargo. Cuando llega al dojo le saluda primero, cuando habla parece siempre ponerle atención; su mirada siempre se dirige hacia a él y lo elige tanto como puede para que la acompañe a hacer las compras. (Le reserva las bolas de arroz más grandes y sabrosas, pero, ¡shh!, le ha pedido que lo mantenga en secreto).

 **[oOo]**

No está preparado para cuando Mitsuba comienza a mandarle señales. Es decir, Hijikata no cree poder merecerlo. No cree que vaya a merecerlo nunca. Y todo se vuelve tan confuso cuando ella le dice que prefiere estar con él que con cualquier otro que el baragaki apenas y consigue lucidez suficiente para poner un pie delante del otro.

¿Está permitido para él poder ser tan feliz?

 **[oOo]**

Ella lo pregunta en medio de una charla que va a mil preguntas por segundo ("¿color favorito?", "¿estación favorita?", "¿te gusta el sashimi?", "¿qué te gustaría hacer en el futuro?", "¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"); con su extraño control mental consigue respuestas a casi todo y, triunfante, Mitsuba le sonríe como si hubiera ganado toda una guerra sin sufrir ni una sola baja.

No entiende por qué ella está tan feliz, pero le gusta verla feliz, así que no pregunta.

 **[oOo]**

Llega agitada al dojo (y eso inmediatamente pone una alarma en todos los presentes) y le pide que la acompañe al pequeño mercado del pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Su hermano menor se opone a la idea con energía, como siempre; Kondo incluso le pide que le haga una lista para encargarse él mismo y no molestarla, pero ella insiste en que debe ser _Toushiro-san_ y nadie más, así que el baragaki va sin negarse (más bien sabe que no tiene la voluntad para negarse).

Se mentaliza para usar ambos brazos y lo que haga falta para evitar que ella haga esfuerzo alguno al realizar las compras, pero al final resulta que Mitsuba sólo compra unas ramitas de manzanilla y unas cuanta papas.

—Al final no necesitaba venir —se le escapa a Hijikata. No está arrepentido, sin embargo. Mitsuba ríe y sonríe y dice algo que le paraliza las neuronas al hombre durante algunos segundos.

—Pero _Toushiro-san_ es lo más importante que conseguí en este viaje.

No opone resistencia alguna cuando ella lo jala de la muñeca y lo guía hasta a su casa. Hijikata sabe que no debería dejarla hacer y deshacer con él a su antojo por muchas razones: no quiere darle una mala reputación por estar a su lado, no puede rebajar su honor al llevar a un hombre a su casa, sola, no puede dejarla andar tan a la ligera con un delincuente como él… no puede permitirle saber que su voluntad flaquea tan pronto como le sonríe o le toca.

Lo guía hasta la cocina; ella está hablando sobre sonrisas y vidas felices; sobre niños que correrán en esos campos verdes, sobre los cabellos blancos que tendrá algún día y sobre el traje que guarda en el armario para Sougo y que se lo dará hasta el día de su boda. Mitsuba anhela, planea y sueña despierta y a Hijikata a veces se le olvida que ella es más frágil que las margaritas silvestres que corta en el sendero de camino al mercadillo.

—Bueno, Toushiro-san —para la charla cuando destapa algo en medio de la mesa. A Hijikata le toma varios segundos reconocer el sencillo pastel de vainilla que descansa allí en medio. Reacciona sólo cuando Mitsuba le tira algo en la cabeza en medio de una de esas suaves risillas que deja escapar de cuando en cuando. Confeti. Es confeti—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Mitsuba coloca una vela en el pastel y la enciende. Hijikata sigue allí como un estúpido sin poder moverse, sin comprender cabalmente toda la situación. Son las manos delicadas de Mitsuba las que lo devuelven a la realidad cuando lo jala de la yukata y le anima a que sople la vela.

—Pide un deseo.

Hijikata es un estúpido y un ingenuo, así que lo pide. Luego, sopla las velas con urgencia, anhelando.

—¿Qué has pedido?

—Na-nada.

Ella hace un puchero adorable, demostrando una molestia que no siente por la cerrada negativa de su huésped. Le dura poco el enojo porque inmediatamente va a la alacena y vacía un bote completo de mayonesa sobre la torta.

—Así está mejor, ¿verdad, _Toushiro-san_?

Ah…

—En verdad no soy amante de la mayonesa, pero siempre es bueno probar nuevas cosas —toma un cuchillo que tenía preparado por allí y corta dos enormes rebanadas. Ella le entrega una, se come la número dos. No hace gestos desagradables ni comentarios maliciosos. En esa casa sólo están ellos dos en silencio, comiendo el pastel más delicioso que Hijikata ha comido en su vida.

 **[oOo]**

Hay comida y gorritos de fiesta por todos los pasillos del Shinsengumi. Es cinco de mayo y Hijikata está cumpliendo veintisiete años y unos diez millones de intentos de homicidio de parte de Okita Sougo. Se da una palmadita mental de felicitación por ser un superviviente, no por ser el festejado.

Llega al comedor justo cuando Kondo saca un enorme pastel (de chocolate, común y corriente, sin mayonesa en ninguna parte). No le interesa su cumpleaños, no le interesa tampoco comer pastel corriente ni soplar las veintisiete velas que su superior coloca sobre la espesa capa de betún, pero está allí porque Kondo es su amigo y su estómago ruge de hambre.

—Sopla las velas, Toshi. Y pide un deseo.

Rápido, Hijikata sopla las velas, mas no pide un deseo. Ha dejado de desear cosas desde hace cuatro años.

No sirve de nada.

 **[oOo]**

— _Pide un deseo._

 _Hijikata es un est_ _úpido y un ingenuo, así que lo pide._

" _Deseo ser capaz de estar a su lado y hacerla feliz"._

 _Luego, sopla las velas con urgencia, anhelando._

— _¿Qué has pedido?_

— _Na-nada._

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **¡Feliz cumple, Mayora! Voy tarde para la fecha, pero voy más tarde para el día EdxWin, así que me hace sentir menos mal.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_


End file.
